


Take me into your loving arms

by Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Alpha/Beta/Omega Dynamics, M/M, Mpreg, Omega!Harry, Past Luke and Harry, The story starts with Harry at seven months pregnant, alpha!louis, alpha!luke, etc. - Freeform, harry works at a bakery, louis works at toys r us, mpreg!harry, pregnant!Harry
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-01-18
Updated: 2015-01-18
Packaged: 2018-03-08 03:42:38
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,811
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3193982
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson/pseuds/Jenny_Lou_Tops_Stylinson
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>Summary is in the story</p>
    </blockquote>





	Take me into your loving arms

**Author's Note:**

> Summary is in the story

Summary: Louis meets Harry, a nineteen year old omega that's seven months pregnant.

*

"Do you need help finding anything?" a distant voice is heard throughout the department store.

"Oh my god. You scared me." another voice replies as a cerulean eyed alpha walks over to him.

"Sorry, I'm Louis by the way. I work here." the alpha introduces himself, shaking hands with the omega.

"I-I'm Harry. Wait, why aren't you wearing a uniform? You said you worked here." the seven month pregnant omega asks suspiciously, noticing the alpha's just in regular attire.

"It's my day off, I'm just trying to find my younger twin sisters, they seem to have wondered off somewhere. Probably looking at all the dolls in the toy aisle." Louis replies.

"I can help you look for them if you want." Harry suggests.

"I guess, but I'll have to make it up to you for helping me out somehow." Louis agrees, pulling Harry along with him to find his sisters.

*

"Pheobe?!" Louis shouts as he jogs around the toy aisles with Harry close behind him.

"Daphne?!" Harry shouts, Louis giggles.

"It's Pheobe and Daisy." Louis corrects him.

"Sorry, my pregnancy brain messes up my memory sometimes." Harry apologises, rubbing his twenty-eighth week stomach.

"It's okay. How about we go to the Barbie aisle, that's probably where they're hiding." Louis suggests, holding onto Harry's hand as they walk to the aisle that contains the Barbie dolls.

*

"Pheobe?" Louis asks as he sees a little ten year old girl looking at a box that contains a Justin Bieber doll.

"Louis!" she exclaims, running over to her big brother as he kneels down and engulfs her in a hug as tears of fear run down her porcelain cheeks.

"Don't you ever run away from me like that again, okay? Mum would kill me if I lost you. Now where's Daisy?" Louis asks, his little sister points to her identical twin a few feet away.

"Daisy!" he shouts, she darts her head towards the source of the familiar voice, smiling when she sees her older brother.

"Boo-bear, who's your friend?" she asks as she walks over to Louis and her twin sister.

"This is Harry." Louis replies as he stands up with Pheobe in his arms, placing his free hand on Harry's back.

"Is he having a baby like mum?" she asks, noticing Harry's large stomach.

"Yeah." Louis smiles as his sister grabs onto his hand.

"Louis, can I get the Justin doll?" Pheobe asks, pointing over at the doll she was looking at earlier.

"Depends, how much is it?" Louis asks as he places her back on the floor.

"Um, thirty euros." she says as she reads the pricetag.

"Let's see, I have enough for it, but I think Daisy would want something too, yeah? That way it's fair." Louis replies, the ten year old nods her head, handing the toy to her older brother.

"I want this pink teddy bear, and I wanna name her Sparkles, she's only five euros." Daisy tells her brother as she picks up the plush bear, holding it close to her chest.

"Okay, so a bear and a doll. Works for me." Louis says as he walks to the end of the aisle with his twin sisters and Harry, grabbing a blue basket as they reach the end of the aisle.

*

"Did you want anything before we check out?" Louis asks the omega as the four of them are waiting in the checkout line.

"Well, I saw a nice baby carrier when I was in the baby aisle earlier, can we go back and get that?" Harry questions, Louis nods his head. 

*

"Thanks for the baby carrier Louis, I gotta go now though." Harry rushes out, about to walk away until Louis grabs his hand.

"Surely you didn't drive yourself here, how are you getting home?" Louis asks, looking into Harry's deep green eyes.

"The bus? The same way I got here?" Harry says, but it sounds more like a question than anything.

"No, no, no. I'll take you home, the bus isn't safe for someone in your condition." Louis replies, opening the passenger door of his car to help Harry in his Mercedes.

"Um, thanks I guessll." Harry replies, accepting Louis' offer to drive him home.

*

"Just drop me off right here." Harry responds as Louis nearly passes his apartment.

"This one? My house is right next to it! I guess we're neighbours now." Louis says, smiling as he walks around the front of his car to help Harry out.

"Oh wow. Small world, huh?" Harry jokes at Louis' remark.

"So do you live here alone?" Louis asks in curiosity.

"No, I live here with my mum. Thanks for the ride, Lou." Harry replies, then kissing Louis' cheek.

"Hold on, I think you forgot your baby carrier in my trunk. I'll go get it." Louis responds, walking back over to his car and unlocking the trunk, getting out Harry's bag that contains his unborn baby's carrier.

"Thanks Louis, I should get going now." Harry says as he opens his front door with his keys, then grabbing the gray bag from Louis.

"Bye Harry!" the twins synchronise, waving at Harry as he walks into his home, smiling as he waves back.

*

"Hi honey, who was that boy that dropped you off?" Anne asks her son as he walks into the house, taking the shopping bag out of his hands.

"His name's Louis, I met him when I was at the store. Turns out he's our neighbour." Harry answers his mother, then waddling over to the couch to take off his boots, unzipping them and slowly pulling them off his swollen feet.

"Oh yeah, I remember seeing him the day we moved in. He seems sweet." Anne replies as she sits down on the couch next to her son.

"He is. He helped me pay for the baby carrier because I didn't have enough money." Harry replies, letting out a sigh that can only be described as the one that a person uses when they've fallen in love. 

"Awh, that's sweet. And who were the two little girls, do they belong to him?" she asks, Harry shakes his head no.

"They're his little sisters, Daisy and Phoebe. I think he's just watching them for his mum. She's pregnant too, his little sister literally looked at my stomach and asked him if I was having a baby like their mum." Harry replies, giggling a little.

"Did he say how far along she was?" his mother asks as she rubs his sore back.

"No, but I hope I'll see him again. He's really nice." Harry replies, getting startled as his phone rings in his back pocket, getting off the couch and walking upstairs to his room, shutting the door so his mum knows not to interfere.

* 

"Hello?" Harry answers as he picks up his phone. 

"Hi Harry, it's Louis. My sisters were wondering if you'd like to come over for dinner?" Louis proposes as he's stirring the spaghetti.

"It depends on what you're making, my stomach gets upset from certain foods." Harry replies.

"Just spaghetti and some garlic bread, you can bring your mum along if you'd like. Hold on gimme one second. HEY! GIVE YOUR SISTER BACK HER DOLL OR YOU'RE GOING IN TIME-OUT!" Louis proclaims, then shouting at his sisters from where they're fighting over Phoebe's Justin Bieber doll in the living room.

"I'm guessing they're fighting with each other?" Harry giggles at Louis' stern tone.

"Yeah, they're both obsessed with Justin Bieber but they don't really know how to share very well." Louis confesses, turning off the stove when he finishes stirring the spaghetti.

"I guess we can come over for spaghetti, I'll just have to make sure it's okay with my mum." Harry accepts, then waddling downstairs to where his mum's sitting on the couch watching tv.

"Hi darling, who's on the phone?" she asks, patting the spot next to her on the couch.

"Louis. He wants to know if I can come over for dinner, they're having spaghetti." Harry replies, absentmindedly placing his hand on his growing stomach.

"It's fine with me, but I want you home by ten thirty." she replies, kissing her son's curly head.

"Thanks mum." he says happily, hugging her tightly, then bringing his phone back up to his ear.

"I'll be there, see you soon Lou." Harry replies, then hanging up.

*

"Do you need help walking over there, H? The street's a bit icy." Anne asks her son in concern as she helps him put on his coat and brown boots.

"I think I'll be okay." Harry tells her, putting on his beanie before kissing her cheek and walking outside.

*

Harry slowly waddles over to Louis' apartment a few feet away, gasping when he slips on a piece of ice and nearly falls on his face.

'Maybe I should've let mum help me walk over to Louis'.' He thinks, gripping onto the gate of Louis' yard to help steady himself.

He successfully makes it over to Louis' doorstep with a few struggles, ringing the doorbell.

"Hi Harry! Oh you must be freezing, come inside." Louis ushers the omega into his house as he opens the door, then immediately shutting it to keep the cold air outside.

"Thank you. Um, where should I put my jacket?" Harry asks, looking around for a coat racket.

"Just hand it to me, pick a spot on the couch and I'll go put this in the closet." Louis tells him, showing Harry where the living room is.

"Thanks Lou, you're such a gentleman." Harry smiles, waddling over to the living room where Louis' sisters are sitting on the floor playing with their Barbies.

"Hi Harry! Do you wanna play with us?" Phoebe asks the curly haired lad.

"Actually Louis said we're gonna eat dinner, we're having spaghetti." Harry informs the younger twin (I honestly don't know which twin is older, I'm just guessing here). 

"Oh okay, but you'll play with us later, yeah?" she asks, giving him puppy dog eyes.

"Maybe, I'll have to think about it." Harry replies, smiling when Louis walks into the living room with a tray that has their bowls of spaghetti on it.

"Everybody pick a bowl." Louis replies, about to grab a bowl, giggling when Harry tries to grab the same one.

"Oh um, that one's my bowl, it has my initials on it, see?" Louis explains, showing Harry the dark blue 'L.W.T.' design on the side of his striped bowl.

"Sorry, I didn't notice that." Harry apologises, his cheeks now a light shade of pink.

"No, it's okay. Here you can have this one." Louis replies, handing Harry the plastic green bowl.

"This is really good spaghetti, maybe even better than my mum's. Don't tell her that though." Harry jokes, making the alpha chuckle.

"Thanks, I tried my best." Louis accepts the compliment, then looking at Harry.

"Is there something on my face?" Harry asks, Louis chuckles.

"Yeah, c'mere." Louis replies, licking his thumb and rubbing the tomato sauce off Harry's cheek.

"Is it gone?" Harry asks, rubbing his hand over his cheek.

"Yeah, it was just some pasta sauce." Louis replies, sucking the sauce off his finger.

"Hi baby, I see you're awake now." Harry smiles down at his stomach as he feels a kick, placing his hand there.

"Is the baby kicking?" Louis asks in awe.

"He's kicking, to be exact. Do you wanna feel?" Harry asks, Louis excitedly nods his head.

"Can I?" Louis asks softly.

"Sure, gimme your hand. Okay…right…there." Harry replies as he grabs Louis' hand, moving it to the place where his son's kicking, smiling as little Ethan kicks Louis' hand.

"What have you decided to name him?" Louis asks out of curiosity.

"Ethan Jacob Styles." Harry recites, smiling as he rubs his stomach.

"I wanna feel the baby! Mommy let' me do this all the time at home, but she has two babies in her tummy." Phoebe tells Harry, smiling at the curly haired lad.

"Really, two babies?" Harry asks in surprise.

"Yup. Ernest and Doris, mummy's about as big as you. Just a tiny bit bigger cause she's carrying two babies." Phoebe replies, placing her hand on Harry's bump.

"Mum's actually a month ahead of you." Louis whispers to Harry.

*

"So are these two staying the night or is your mum coming to get them?" Harry asks Louis as the twins are seated on the floor playing with their dolls after dinner.

"Mum's coming to get them, she should be here soon with her fiancée Daniel." Louis replies, then hearing a knock at the front door.

"Mommy!" Daisy squeals, running over to the door and opening it.

"Hi Daisy! How's my big girl?" Louis' mum asks her ten year old as she kneels down and hugs her.

"Hi mum." Louis says as he walks over to his mother, giving her a kiss on the cheek.

"Hi Louis, how's my sweet boy?" Jay asks, kissing Louis' forehead.

"I'm good, I'd like you to meet a friend of mine. He's in the living room." Louis informs her, dragging the brunette into his living room.

"Hi." Harry says shyly, waving at Louis' mum.

"You got an omega pregnant and you didn't tell me?!" his mum asks angrily.

"No! I didn't get him pregnant, he's just my friend that lives next door." Louis says truthfully, walking over to Harry.

"I-I'm Harry, b-by the way." Harry stutters, not very good with talking to new people.

"Oh honey, you don't have to be shy. I'm Louis' mother Johannah." the brunette introduces herself.

"S-sorry I-I'm j-ust n-not ve-ry g-good w-with t-talking t-t-to n-n-ew people. I-I have a-a p-public sp-speaking is-sue." Harry confesses, looking down at Louis' hardwood floor.

"It was nice meeting you Harry, we've got to go now though, it's almost past the girls' bed-times." Jay says as she stands up from her seat on Louis' couch, taking her fiancée's hand in hers as they walk out of Louis' apartment with Dan carrying Phoebe, Daisy holding his other hand as she walks beside him.

"Your family seems nice." Harry says sleepily, yawning into his hand.

"That's not even half of them. I have two other sisters, Charlotte and Felicity, they must've been in the car on their phones, too lazy to get out of my mum's car." Louis explains, making Harry giggle.

"Louis, can I stay the night? I'm a bit tired and I don't think it's safe for me to walk home by myself, the sidewalk was a bit slippery on my way here, nearly fell on my face." Harry asks, placing his head on Louis' shoulder.

"You almost fell on your way over? Are you okay?" Louis asks in concern.

"I'm fine, I grabbed onto your fence so I didn't fall." Harry explains, closing his eyes.

"How about I call your mum? Let her know that you're really tired and you wanna sleep over." Louis suggests, Harry nods, handing Louis his phone once he's unlocked it.

"Here. She's the first person on my list, her name's under Anne slash Mummy." Harry responds.

*

"Hi, is this Harry's mum?" Louis asks as someone answers the phone.

"Yes, is this Louis?" she asks.

"Yeah, so um, Harry fell asleep. Just thought I'd let you know that he'll be sleeping over." Louis informs her, carefully picking Harry up bridal style and carrying him upstairs to his bedroom, tucking him in under the covers.

"Thank you for the info Louis, just remember to bring Harry home tomorrow around eleven, he has a doctor's appointment at noon." Anne replies, then hanging up the phone.

"Sleep tight beautiful." Louis whispers, kissing Harry's forehead before falling asleep himself, his arms wrapped around the omega's waist, spooning him.

*

"Louis, Louis wake up." Harry whispers, shaking Louis.

"Mm, what?" Louis mumbles into his pillow, having ended up falling asleep with his face buried into it.

"It's ten o'clock, I need you to take me home so I can get ready for my doctor's appointment." Harry explains, placing his hand on his stomach.

"'Kay, lemme get dressed first." Louis says sleepily, scrubbing at his tired eyes as he gets out of bed and walks over to his closet to put on some clothes.

"Would you like go come with me to my appointment? It shouldn't take very long." Harry asks Louis.

"I wish I could H, but I have work today." Louis says sadly.

"It'll only take thirty minutes tops, and then you can go to work. I just thought you'd like to meet Ethan." Harry replies, looking down at his stomach.

"I'll see what I can do, H. Maybe I'll call in sick today just to be with you." Louis replies, making Harry smile.

*

"I made you some bacon and eggs." Louis tells Harry as he places a plate in front of the younger lad, as well as a cup of water.

"I um, I'm supposed to take prenatal vitamins every morning, can I call my mum and have her bring those over?" Harry asks nervously.

"Yeah, I'll go get your phone, I left it in my room on the nightstand." Louis responds, running upstairs to get Harry's phone from his room.

*

"Hi Miss Anne, it's Louis. Harry and I are eating breakfast right now, and he said that he needs his prenatal vitamins, would you mind bringing them over?" Louis asks the brunette over the phone.

"Of course, I'll be right over. Should I bring some clothes for him as well so he can get dressed?" Anne asks as she's rummaging through her son's closet.

"I guess, see you soon." the alpha replies, then hanging up and walking back downstairs.

*

"Thanks mum, I hope you don't mind, but Louis'll be coming with us to the ultrasound." Harry informs his mother, she nods her head.

"Alright. I'll see you lads later, have fun." she replies, kissing her son's head before walking out of the flat and heading back to her own.

*

"You ready to go, H?" Louis asks the omega as he knocks on his bathroom door where the omega's at getting dressed.

"Just brushing my teeth." Harry mumbles.

"'Kay, meet me downstairs when you're done. Your mum's waiting for us outside." Louis responds, then walking downstairs to his living room.

*

"I made some hot chocolate for you." Louis informs the omega as he hands him a thermos.

"Are there any marshmallows in this?" Harry asks cautiously.

"Yeah, is there something wrong with that?" Louis asks in confusion.

"I'm allergic to marshmallows." Harry confesses, handing the thermos back to Louis.

"Oh sorry, I didn't know. Do you want water instead?" Louis asks, walking over to the kitchen cabinet to get another thermos for Harry's water.

"Yeah, works for me." Harry replies, smiling when Louis hands him the thermos filled with cold water.

*

"Hi Harry, who's this?" Harry's obstetrician Doctor Mallory asks as he walks into the sonogram room.

"This is my friend and neighbour, Louis." Harry replies, hugging Louis. 

"Oh, nice to meet you Louis." she replies, shaking the alpha's hand.

"You ready to meet Ethan?" Harry asks as he pulls up his maternity shirt, then holding Louis' hand softly.

"Yeah." Louis replies, smiling at the omega.

"Okay, little baby Ethan is doing perfect, and you'll start getting what are called Braxton Hicks contractions in a few weeks, so if you start feeling pains during your eighth month don't panic unless your water breaks, if it does I suggest that you get to the hospital immediately and they'll prep you for an emergency c-section." Doctor Mallory explains as she moves the ultrasound wand over Harry's gelled stomach, the omega nods his head nervously.

"Call me or your mum if that ends up happening." Louis whispers to the omega, Harry nods his head.

*

"Hi Ethan, I'm Louis. I'm friends with your daddy, although I'd like to be more than that with him, don't tell him though. It'll be our little secret." Louis whispers to Harry's stomach that's half clothed as the omega's sleeping over once again, passed out on his bed after they finished watching 'What To Expect When You're Expecting' together on Netflix.

Harry smiles in his sleep, only half-asleep and hearing everything Louis had just said. 

"I feel the same way." Harry whispers, startling Louis.

"I-I thought you were asleep!" Louis whisper-yells.

"Ever heard of a thing called half-asleep?" Harry asks through a giggle.

"You little shit." Louis mumbles.

"Yeah, yeah, yeah. Now kiss me you fool." Harry says fondly, smiling into the chaste kiss that Louis gives him.

"Your lips taste like cupcakes." Louis says as he pulls away from the kiss.

"Vanilla cupcake lip gloss." Harry confesses, giggling when Louis kisses him again.

*

"I got you a present." Louis tells the omega as he walks into the bakery and over to the counter where Harry is, holding a little sparkly pink box in his left hand.

"Awh, thank you babe. What is it?" Harry asks.

"You gotta open it to find out." Louis tells him, smiling as the omega starts to open the present.

"Oh my god. How'd you know this was my birthstone?!" Harry asks as he lifts up the amethyst ring that was in the box, along with a gold necklace that says 'Harry' in cursive writing.

"Your mum told me. Do you like them?" Louis asks, gasping when Harry waddles over to him, giving him a tight squeeze (*cough* main squeezes *cough*). 

"Like them?! I love them! Thank you so much!" Harry exclaims, peppering kisses all over Louis' face.

*

"This came in the mail for you darling. It says it's from a 'Johannah Deakin'." Anne tells her son as she walks into the house with a brown cardboard box in her hands.

"Oh thanks, that's Louis' mum. Must be that blanket she was telling me that she was knitting for Ethan," Harry replies, taking the box from his mum and opening it, smiling so big his dimples pop out when he feels the fabric of the baby blanket. "It's so soft, Ethan's gonna love it. I'm gonna go call her to thank her for it." he smiles, holding the dark blue star decal blanket to his chest, then grabbing his phone from off the coffee table, dialling Louis' mother.

*

"Hi Harry! How are you sweetheart?" Jay asks cheerfully.

"I'm good. I just got Ethan's blanket in the post, was calling to say thank you." Harry replies, playing with his gold necklace from Louis.

"Oh, you're welcome honey. Do you like it?" she asks softly.

"Yeah, I love how soft it is. I'm sure little Ethan's gonna love it." Harry replies, rubbing his large stomach.

"You're very welcome darling, I've got to go now though, I have to take the girls to school." she says happily, then hanging up the phone.

*

"Hi Louis, would you mind picking me up from work? I think my mum's working late, she didn't answer when I called her." Harry asks his older boyfriend as he's sitting in one of the booths at the bakery, wearing his winter coat as he rubs his growing stomach.

"Yeah, it might take awhile though, I just got off work meself and there's a lot of traffic, think it might be rush hour." Louis replies as he's stuck at a red light.

"Thanks Lou. I love you." Harry replies, fixing his unruly curls with his signature hair flip.

"Love you too beautiful. See you soon." Louis says fondly, then blowing Harry a kiss before hanging up his phone right as soon as the light turns green.

*

Harry hears the bell jingle above the front door as someone walks into the bakery, getting startled when someone places one of their hands over his eyes.

"Hi beautiful." the person whispers.

"Hi Louis." Harry replies, then removing Louis' hand from his face and tilting his head back, kissing the alpha's lips.

"Miss me?" Louis asks as he helps the omega onto his feet.

"Yeah, so we going to my house or yours?" Harry asks the alpha as he helps him outside to his Mercedes with his hand firmly placed on the omega's waist to make sure he doesn't trip on any of the ice that may be on the sidewalk from the cold November weather.

"Which ever one you'd prefer." Louis tells him, wanting the omega to make the decision.

"O-okay, I-I guess m-my house." Harry stutters, shivering from the cold.

"Cold?" Louis asks, noticing Harry's constant shivering.

"Yeah, s'freezing." Harry confesses, rubbing his cold hands together.

"Don't worry, I'll turn the heater on." Louis informs the omega as he kisses his cold nose, then walking over to the driver's side of his car, immediately turning on the heat for Harry as he starts backing out of his parking spot and heading off to his and Harry's neighbourhood.

*

"Can I turn on the radio?" Harry asks, reading for the button to turn on the radio in Louis' car.

"It only works with Bluetooth, all you have to do is connect your phone to it and start playing some of your music." Louis explains. Harry nods, pulling his phone out of his handbag and connecting his Bluetooth setting to Louis' radio, then putting his music on shuffle.

"I love this song!" Louis exclaims as one of his favourite songs starts playing through his car's speakers.

"Yeah me too." Harry agrees, smiling as he grabs Louis' free hand, interlacing it with his as he starts to sing along to the music.

Louis listens to Harry's voice, smiling as they drive to the omega's house, loving the way Harry sings the lyrics smoothly, his voice sounding like an angel.

*

"You sing really good." Louis confesses as they park into Harry's driveway, helping the pregnant omega out of his car and softly closing the passenger door before locking his car and helping the omega up to his front porch.

"Oh, thank you. The last time someone said that to me was when I won my school's talent show in twelfth grade." Harry replies as he opens the door with his keys, smiling at Louis' compliment.

"You're not in high school?! Judging by your baby-face I could've sworn you still were." Louis says in disbelief as he sits down on the couch with the curly haired omega.

"Nope not in high school anymore, I graduated last year. A few months later I found out I was pregnant with Ethan." Harry reminisces, rubbing his eighth month swell.

"Did you have a boyfriend at the time?" Louis asks, suddenly curious about how Harry ended up pregnant.

"Yeah, we were so happy together, we were the couple that everyone dreamed they could be. They called us Lurry Hemyles. It was a mix of our two name's, Harry Styles and Luke Hemmings. He was a bit younger than me, but we were so in love, he was an Australian exchange student. I had him come over the day I found out about Ethan, but he told me he wasn't ready for a baby, he said I should abort it so I could focus on the uni that I was supposed be coming to here. That's why we moved, so me and my mum could be closer to uni and that way she didn't have to leave me. I lost contact with him about a week after I told him about Ethan and I haven't heard from him since. He was a nice guy and all, but I just don't think he was the one for me." Harry explains, wiping away a tear that's fallen down his face.

"Well if it wasn't for you moving here you would've never met me, they do say that everything happens for a reason." Louis says happily, kissing Harry's curls.

"Yeah, I'm really glad I met you Lou. I love you so much." Harry giggles, kissing Louis' thin lips.

A doorbell is heard throughout the flat as the couple's busy snogging each other's faces off, Louis groans, getting off of Harry to answer the door.

*

"Who the fuck are you? Don't make me have to call the cops." Louis threatens the unknown blonde male that's stood on Harry's porch.

"Hi, I'm Luke. Is Harry home?" the Aussie asks.

"Yes, may I ask why you're looking for my boyfriend?" Louis asks suspiciously.

"I just wanna talk to him." Luke says sadly.

"About what, your son?! You think that if you just waltz up to his doorstep asking for forgiveness that he's gonna welcome you back into his life with open arms?! Well guess what?! That's not happening, now leave before I call the police." Louis threatens.

"What's going on here, pumpkin?" Harry asks as he pops up next to Louis, placing his head on the alpha's shoulder.

"Harry, you-you've gotten so big! Do you mind if I come in?" Luke asks as he eyes Harry's large stomach.

"I-I don't think that's a good idea. We're a bit busy right now." Harry replies, holding onto Louis' hand.

"Just let me talk to you, please. It's important." Luke tries to compromise.

"I said no, now please leave my property." Harry says, starting to get angry.

"Listen here you little shit, I own you! Just because you've gotten a new boy toy doesn't mean anything. You still belong to me." Luke says harshly, growling at Harry.

"You do not own me, now get off my fucking property." Harry retaliates.

"I strongly suggest you leave, blondie. I won't hesitate to call the police." Louis scowls as he bites the inside of his cheek to control his anger.

"Whatever." Luke grumbles, then retreating back to his car and angrily driving off.

*

"So that's Luke, huh? He seemed a bit pushy." Louis asks, not really liking Harry's ex.

"Yeah, I know. He may seem all nice and everything, but deep down he's a total prick." Harry says softly, rubbing his stomach.

"You know I'd never do anything like that to you though, right? I'll always stick by your side." Louis reassures the omega, rubbing his sore back. 

"I know, you're nothing like him. You're the absolute opposite. You're a caring, kind, and loving alpha, some alphas just don't know how to treat omegas correctly." Harry says softly, kissing Louis' cheek.

*

"Oh honey, thank goodness you're here! I thought someone kidnapped when I went to pick you up and you weren't there!" Anne sighs in relief, walking over to the couch and peppering kisses all over her son's face.

"Sorry, I should've texted you that Louis picked me up, but we had a bit of drama happen while you were gone." Harry apologises, hugging his mother.

"What kind of drama? You and Louis didn't get in a fight did you?" she asks worriedly, noticing the alpha's not in the room with her son.

"No, no. Louis and I are fine. He's just making me some non-caffeinated tea right now, but um, Luke stopped by." Harry replies hesitantly.

"Luke? Whatever for?" she asks in confusion.

"I don't know, Louis answered the door. Not even a few seconds later I heard Louis yelling so I went to investigate. Apparently he wanted back into my life, wanted to help raise Ethan with me, but Louis wasn't having any of his bullshit. We almost had to call the cops 'cause he wouldn't leave." Harry explains.

"He eventually left though, right? You didn't have to call the police?" Anne asks in concern.

"Yeah, he left after Louis threatened to call the cops on him, but he seemed pretty pissed off that I didn't want to accept him back into my life." Harry replies softly.

"Well I'm glad that the two of you stood up to him. You don't deserve him anyways." Anne replies, kissing her son's curly hair.

"Here's your tea sweetheart, be careful though it's still hot." Louis says as he walks into the living room with Harry's cup of tea.

"Thanks babe." Harry replies, kissing Louis' cheek.

"Hi Miss Anne, good to see you." Louis greets the brunette, kissing her cheek softly.

"You as well love, would you like to stay for dinner? I was planning on making some Italian food tonight." Anne asks softly.

"How could I say no to Italian food? Of course I'll stay for dinner." Louis replies, making Anne smile.

"Alright, I guess I'll go start making it now then. I'll let you lads know when it's ready." she informs them, then disappearing into the kitchen.

*

"Mum! Mum help!" Harry screams as Louis tickles him, startling his mother and making her rush into the living room.

"Harry, you can't scare me like that when you're due next month, I thought you were in labour." Anne sighs, placing her hand over her rapidly beating heart.

"Mum, make him stop! He's gonna make me piss myself!" Harry groans, then erupting in giggles as Louis keeps tickling his feet.

"Louis, please stop tickling Harry." she asks softly, pinching the bridge of her nose.

"Okay, okay. I get it, no more tickling Harry." Louis replies, putting up his hands in surrender.

"Oh, dinner's ready by the way. Come serve yourselves." she announces, walking back into the kitchen with the happy couple behind her.

*

"This is really good." Louis comments over dinner.

"Thank you Louis, I try my best." Anne accepts the compliment, smiling at the alpha. 

"So…baby-cakes, have you started working on the nursery yet?" Louis asks the omega.

"Yeah, it's actually finished already. I can show you what it looks like after dinner." Harry replies, smiling at finally getting to show Louis what Ethan's nursery looks like.

"Sounds good to me." Louis responds, then continuing to eat his food.

*

"Ta-da! Isn't it cute?" Harry asks Louis excitedly as he shows him the nursery.

"It's lovely, the star theme is amazing. Who did all this for you?" Louis asks in awe.

"My mum's friend Patricia has a really talented son. His name's Zayn, he painted all the walls." Harry explains, sitting down in the rocking chair in the corner of the room, rubbing his stomach.

"Is he a friend from high school?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, we've been friends since third grade. He was new in my class and he ended up sitting next at my table. We might've been complete opposites, but we somehow ended up becoming best mates." Harry explains, then showing Louis a picture of him with Zayn from a month ago when he came over to help paint the nursery.

"He looks familiar. I think I saw him in the store about two weeks ago. He was in the baby aisle getting some onesies." Louis explains, knowing for a fact that he's seen the raven haired lad before.

"Oh, that was probably when he got me my baby shower gift. I ended up getting some blue and green onesies from him." Harry replies, showing Louis the onesies that he got from Zayn that are hanging up in Ethan's closet.

"Awh, they're cute! 'I love my daddy'." Louis reads off the blue onesie.

"And from my Irish friend Niall I got this teddy bear with an 'E' embroidered on it for Ethan." Harry informs the alpha, showing Louis the white bear that has a cursive 'E' on his bottom left foot.

"Absolutely adorable, and here's the gift I got you." Louis says as he spots the baby blue diaper bag that says 'Ethan Styles' on it, picking it up and placing it on his shoulder, then suddenly getting an idea. "Hey pass me the teddy bear." he says, making grabby hands for the bear.

"Here." Harry replies, handing it to Louis.

"Okay, now take a picture. I look like a proper dad don't I?" Louis jokes, making a pose as Harry snaps a picture of him.

"You sure do, sweet-cheeks." Harry says after he's taken the picture, waddling over to Louis and kissing the alpha's thin lips.

*

"Louis, I-I need you." Harry gasps as Louis answers his phone during the third ring, clutching onto his stomach.

"Sweetheart, what's wrong? Are you in labour?" Louis asks worriedly.

"Probably. I was closing up the bakery for Miss Barbara and I slipped on some water that's been leaking from the fridge lately, then I started feeling really bad pains in my stomach. I think Ethan's on his way." Harry explains, grimacing as another contraction comes over him.

"Have you called the paramedics?" Louis asks.

"Yeah, they said they were on their way." Harry replies softly.

"Okay, and how many weeks are you again, love?" Louis asks in concern.

"Th-thirty seven." Harry gets out through the pain.

"Alright, I'm on my way, H. I'm getting into my car as we speak. Do you want me to stay on the line with you?" Louis asks softly.

"Pl-please." Harry replies, letting out a sob as the current contraction grows more intense.

*

"You doin' alright, H?" Louis asks Harry over speaker-phone.

"Yeah, my contractions have gotten to five minutes apart though. L-Louis m-my water just broke!" Harry gasps in fear, looking down at the small puddle between his legs as he starts to cry.

"Hang on, okay? I'm pulling into the parking lot now, and I can hear sirens." Louis informs the pain stricken omega.

"Okay, I-I love you." Harry whimpers.

"I love you too baby." Louis replies, then blowing Harry a kiss before hanging up.

*

"Harry?" Louis calls out as he walks into the bakery.

"I'm behind the counter." Harry replies, sighing in relief when Louis appears next to him, hugging the alpha as tears stream down his face.

"Shh, it's okay. You're gonna be okay." Louis soothes, kissing Harry's sweaty forehead before picking the omega up bridal style and carrying him to one of the various booths in the bakery.

"I-it hurts!" Harry whines, clutching onto Louis' hand.

"Shh, the ambulance just got here, you're okay Haz." Louis informs the curly haired lad, brushing back some of his sweaty curls.

"This really hurts!" Harry groans, breathing through the pain like his birthing instructor had showed him to in his classes

"I know H, have you told your mum that you're in labour?" Louis asks, curious.

"I called her immediately, but she didn't pick up. I left her a message though." Harry explains as the paramedics walk into the bakery, lifting him up onto the gurney.

"How far along is he?" a female paramedic asks Louis as he walks beside Harry, holding onto the omega's hand.

"Thirty seven weeks. He'll be okay right?" Louis asks her in concern.

"Of course, he's in good hands. Would you like to ride in the ambulance with us?" she asks Louis as they lift Harry into the ambulance.

"Definitely." he replies, hopping in and sitting on the metal bench next to Harry.

*

"Louis I think it's time to push." Harry confesses as he clutches onto the alpha's hand tightly.

"Baby, the hospital's five minutes away. Do you think you can hold on just a little bit longer?" Louis asks, Harry shakes his head.

"I can't do anything to stop it, if my body tells me to push then I have to push." Harry replies.

"Okay, can one of you take off his pants and trousers? He needs to push." Louis informs the paramedics, the girl from earlier nods her head, making quick work of pulling off Harry's maternity jeans and his black briefs.

"You ready honey?" she asks the omega, Harry nods his head. "Okay, when I get to three you're gonna push, I'll count to ten as you're pushing and when you hear me say ten, you're gonna take a deep breathe, and then you'll continue until your little pops out. One, two, three, and big push sweetie!" she explains to the omega, Harry then lets out a yelp as he grips onto Louis' forearms, his face a bright shade of red as he bears down through the excruciating pain.

"You're doing so good, babe! Keep pushing!" Louis encourages through Harry's screams.

"Take a deep breath Harry." the paramedic instructs, Harry nods, taking a breather before continuing the process like she had told him to.

"Ethan's crowning, love. You're doing so good." Louis praises as he looks between Harry's legs, kissing the omega's cheek.

"Okay, one more big push for the baby's head!" the paramedic informs Harry, the omega nods his head, his face then turning a deep scarlet as he pushes out his son's head.

"Just the shoulders left now Haz, you can do it." Louis encourages the omega, caressing his knuckles with his thumb.

"One more push Harry!" the female beta exclaims, ready to catch the newborn when he pops out.

Harry pushes hard for the last time, falling back against Louis' chest when Ethan pops out, then hearing a shrill cry after the paramedic clears his airways.

"You've got a big baby boy here, he's nine pounds and six ounces, would papa like to cut the cord?" the paramedic asks as she hands Ethan to Harry.

"Of course." Louis obliges, kissing Harry's cheek before cutting Ethan's umbilical cord where the paramedic tells him to.

"He's beautiful." Harry whispers as he caresses his newborn son's cheek.

"Very beautiful, I think we're here." Louis responds as he feels the ambulance stop, his thought getting confirmed when the paramedics that were in the front of the ambulance open the back doors, lifting up the gurney that Harry's on and wheeling him inside the hospital.

*

"He's so cute. You did so good baby-cakes, I'm proud of you." Louis says as he holds Ethan, smiling down at the now swaddled newborn.

"Come in." Harry says as he hears a knock on his hospital room door.

"Thank goodness you're okay sweetheart! I got your voicemail after I left work and I was so scared, but then Louis texted me that you gave birth in the ambulance with a picture of you holding Ethan." Anne says as she rushes over to her son, kissing his cheek.

"Would you like to hold him?" Louis asks as he offers the newborn to Harry's mother.

"Of course," she replies, carefully gathering her grandson in her arms as Louis passes him over. "Hi little one, I'm your Grandma Anne. It's wonderful to finally meet you." Harry's mum coos at the newborn, chuckling when he gurgles in response.

Ethan then starts crying, clearly upset about something. 

"Honey I think he's hungry." Anne explains to her son, passing him his firstborn.

"Could we have some privacy please?" Harry asks as he starts to pull down his hospital gown's sleeve.

"Of course sweetie, I'll be in the lobby if you need me." she replies, walking out of her son's hospital room.

Louis stands to leave as well, but Harry grabs onto his wrist.

"You're allowed to stay, babe. I just don't want my mum to see me breastfeeding, it's a bit embarrassing." Harry explains as he brings Ethan up to his chest, allowing the newborn to get his meal.

"Is that yummy?" Harry coos at Ethan, rubbing his pointer finger over the newborn's soft cheek.

Ethan says nothing in response, just continuing to suckle on Harry's nipple.

"Can I burp him?" Louis asks as Ethan finishes his meal. 

"Sure, you're probably better at it than I am, considering you used to help feed your little sisters when they were babies." Harry replies, passing his and Louis' son over to the alpha (technically  not Louis' actually son). 

Louis softly rubs Ethan's back to try and get the newborn to burp, smiling when the little boy burps, his face then turning to a frown when he feels a wet substance on his shoulder.

"Oh gross, he spit up on me!" Louis groans, Harry giggles, pressing the call button to retrieve a nurse.

*

"Hi. Oh no, did he spit up?" the nurse asks as she walks into Harry's hospital room.

Louis gives her a sarcastic look that says 'no you dolt, that was me', she then walks into the bathroom to get a towel, trying to get rid of the spit up on Louis' navy blue shirt as she dabs the damp towel over the fabric, then wiping the spit up off of Ethan that managed to dribble down his chin.

*

Louis hears a whimper through the baby monitor as he's trying to get himself to fall asleep, which then turns into a shrill cry, waking up a peacefully sleeping Harry.

"Do you want me to go get him?" Harry asks groggily, rubbing his hand over his face. 

"No, you stay here. I'll take care of him." Louis replies, kissing his boyfriend's cheek before retreating to the nursery across the hall.

*

"Ethan, what's wrong little man?" Louis asks as he pulls down the rails on the crib and picks up the three month old.

Ethan cries in response, pulling on Louis' pyjama shirt with his small hand.

"What's wrong buddy, do you need a change?" Louis asks, feeling Ethan's bum with the palm of his hand, humming when he doesn't feel any wetness or a small lump.

"Maybe you're hungry." Louis speaks to himself, walking downstairs as he cradles Ethan in his arms.

Ethan's crying gets louder as Louis waits for his bottle to warm up, the alpha lightly bouncing him to try and calm him down.

"Shh, it's okay love. Your bottle's almost ready." Louis soothes the baby, letting Ethan hold onto his finger, then opening the microwave when it beeps, taking out the milk bottle and testing the temperature on his hand before attempting to put the bottle in Ethan's mouth.

"C'mon baby boy, if you're not hungry and you don't need a change then I don't know what's wrong. Do you want daddy or something? Am I not good enough for you?" Louis asks the blonde haired baby as they walk back upstairs to Harry's room after the alpha's put the bottle back in the fringe.

"What's wrong?" Harry asks as Louis walks into his room with Ethan in his arms, the three month old crying loudly.

"I don't know. He's not hungry, he doesn't need to be changed, he hasn't stopped crying since I took him out of his crib." Louis explains, bouncing Ethan in his arms.

"Lemme see 'im. Maybe he just wants his daddy instead of papa," Harry says, taking Ethan from Louis. "Baby boy, what's wrong? Why are you so upset?"  Harry asks as he bounces Ethan on his legs.

Ethan yawns cutely, making Louis and Harry smile fondly at him.

"Try singing to him, H. That usually makes him fall asleep." Louis suggests, Harry nods, softly singing his and Louis' favourite song to the three month old. 

Ethan's asleep once Harry finishes singing, his mouth slightly agape as little snores escape from his lips.

"Thank god he's asleep." Louis sighs as Harry places their son back in his crib, the both of them kissing Ethan's cheek before going back to Harry's room.

 

 

 

 

 

 

    
 

 

 

 

   
 


End file.
